Just a One-Night Stand
by MetaphoricalMonstre
Summary: Cathleen Woods was a loud-mouthed broad from the rough side of Tulsa. Sodapop Curtis has quite the reputation among greaser girls for being the king of one night stands. Is Cat enough of a reason to change his lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1- It Girl

**Chapter 1- It Girl**

"There he is!" Elaine exclaimed in a less than hush tone. She smoothed her dress down her legs in her typical, habitual manner. "How do I look?" She asked while shooting another look over her shoulder at her target.

"Desperate and horny." She stopped moving so she could glare at me. "So no different than usual." I added a nonchalant shrug to my taunts.

"Low blow." She whined as she punched me in the shoulder. Lightly, of course, but enough to get her point across.

Elaine and I had recently become best friends when we started high school. We were in gym class one Tuesday afternoon and a Soc girl shoved me into a locker as she sashayed past. Elaine whistled loud enough to attract her attention and decked the broad square in the mouth. She approached me and helped me to my feet, making sure I was alright.

Elaine's reaction to the Soc girl was not extraordinary. That's how tight we greaser girls were. We learned to be. That's the only way we could survive.

However, Elaine was different than everyone else. Sure she was obnoxious and her eyeliner flicks were sharper than most of the guys' blades in Buck's but she wasn't a perfect example of a product of the East Side.

She was loyal to a fault. I never worried about her running off behind my back with my current boy. Or that she would trade my intimate secrets for a cigarette behind the auditorium. She was a rare find. A rare friend.

Despite our similar personalities, our looks were night and day. She had pin straight hair that barely touched the top of her shoulders. She was short than me, but barely so. Her killer curves were the envy of both the East and West parts of Tulsa. Her bright blue eyes were cleverly deceitful, hiding a reckless energy boiling just beneath the surface.

My hair was down to the middle of my back. I wouldn't say it was curly but it had a good wave to it. My hazel eyes held no secrets. You would know exactly what mischief I would be engaging in. Elaine could keep her curves because I had legs. I liked to flaunt them because I was proud of them. Socs' may have all the money in the world but they can't buy new legs. It was one thing I could hold over them.

"Fair game." Elaine stuck out her hand and I gave it a fair, gentleman shake.

We just graduated high school and we were looking for some action. Boys and booze. Our type of celebration.

We walked over to the bar Buck was tending at. The guy was a total creep but he often gave us free drinks. He could flatter us all he wanted, but it was never going to happen. I do have some standards.

I got one shot down and was going for a second when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Ya know there are better ways for picking up chicks than ramming them into the side of a bar?" I turned around slowly, my fists balled up.

"Sorry." Sodapop Curtis threw his hands up in false surrender.

Everyone knew who he was. On Saturday nights, like tonight, everyone knew where to find him. Girls would come here to catch glimpses, snag a dance, and if they were lucky enough, they would see the fine interior decorating of one of Buck's upstairs bedrooms. Since Sandy broke up with him when he was sixteen, he never went steady. He was simply a one-night good time. No strings attached. And I guess it was my turn.

I casually gave him an eye roll. "Don't you have better moves than having your buddy purposefully push you into me?"

He grinned. "I don't know." He leaned in so close that if I stuck out my pinky it would go straight into his stomach. He reached around me and grabbed a beer. "You tell me."

"Hmmm." I acted like I was figuring out some complicated calculus problem. "You can definitely try harder." I said this deliberately, as if I had made some great discovery.

I slinked past him, teasing him a tad.

"Hey, can I get a dance?" He called after me.

"I don't know." I turned around to face him. "You tell me." I gave him a half smile and waved.

I returned to Elaine, who was standing off by the stairs, scouting the room.

"How's it going for you?" She asked while keeping her focus.

"Working on it." I smirked, trusting in my self-proclaimed skills.

She mumbled some kind of response, but I couldn't make it out.

"If you don't mind, could you actually talk to me. Instead of staring at Mark." I pestered her. She had her sights set on him since the rumor leaked that he was finally single. "Go talk to him." I nudged her.

"I'm waiting for some of the skanks to clear." She pinched up her nose a bit. "Their mere presence insults me." She said in a pretty good British accent imitation.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered without trying to hide her amazement.

"About that dance…" Sodapop intentionally trailed off as he approached us. Elaine winked at me, all hesitation disappearing from her as she marched off towards Mark.

"What about it?" I replied as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt onto the dance floor.

He was a really smooth dancer. He would twirl me just to pull me closer to him. During some of the faster paced songs, he would move his hand farther down my backside and his thigh would slip in between my legs. We would occasionally stop by the bar and grab some shots to down before the next song got good.

I had a pretty good buzz going and judging by the way he would press his lips against my neck so I could feel his smile, he was feeling alright too.

"So are we just going to dance all night?" I inquired as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He finished off his beer before responding, "You tell me."

I looked at him, offered him a small smile, and then I kissed him. He lowered his hands even more and the kiss deepened. He pulled back just long enough to ask if I wanted to. I nodded and pulled him closer to me.

Tonight, I was the "it" girl.

Like I said, everyone knew it was for only a night. And that it meant nothing to him. I meant nothing. I reminded myself that as we climbed the stairs to a secluded room.

Just a one-night stand. No biggie.


	2. Chapter 2- Baguette

**Chapter 2- Baguette**

"So, spill!" Elaine hardly waited to ask since the moment she entered the bookstore. I worked at a local bookstore that sold used books for cheap. Elaine used her lunch break to get my latest scoop.

"Good. Real good." I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed my purse while double checking that the wad of paper was still in my pants pocket

"You have to give me more dets than that, Cat." Elaine rolled her eyes as she held the door open for me. She offered to go grocery shopping with me. I'm accurately guessing so she could press me for more detail. "C'mon, it had to be more than good with his experience."

Most girls would loathe to be another number on a seemingly endless list of visitors. However, I was proud to wear my number. There was no walk of shame, only a strut of pride.

"Well, what about Mark, huh?" Now to turn the tables on this girl. "Did you get into his pants?"

Everyone in Tulsa, and probably a few neighboring towns over, knew who was in my pants last night. She had the real dirt on last night's extracurricular activities.

"Nah." She shook her head. The surprise on my face most of shown. "I actually like him. I wanna do things right." I nodded, as if I understood what she was talking about. But I really didn't.

I don't think there is a right or wrong way to go about something. It drives me nuts when people place expectations on things like this. And then they get so upset when things don't go the way they thought it should while completely forgetting how good they actually got it. But I wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble. Time would do it, eventually.

As we were walking down the street towards the grocery store, a car slowed down enough that the Socs inside could whistle at us. Some kind of compliment.

I flipped them off and scurried into the store before they could get out to "talk" to us and ask us why we would do such a mean thing to them.

I grabbed a nearby cart and began to push it around.

"Well, if you ain't going to tell me anything, then go grab some stuff on this list." I shoved the paper at her a little harsher than I wanted to, but I'll never let it show.

"Fine, Fine." She mumbled as she waved her hand at me, mocking annoyance. Elaine ventured off into the produce area of the store while I headed off towards the canned goods. I could still see Elaine from where I was standing.

I laughed to myself as I shook my head. What was up with her? Was she actually slowing down? I just couldn't get over the fact that she did _nothing_ with Mark. That's not any fun.

"S'cuse me." Someone mumbled behind me.

"You can wait until I'm finished." I snapped back. Doesn't matter what side of town you are on. Both sides have boys that believe they are entitled to something. A beer. Sex. A shiny new car. The first punch in a fight.

"I reckon that attitude sounds familiar." I turned around to find my one-night stand. I was shocked, to say the least. He went around me and grabbed a can off the shelf, and then he turned to face me.

Shit.

I was glad he turned around so he was looking at me and not Lainey. Her best friend radar started beeping and she immediately set out to embarrass me. Good luck.

I couldn't comprehend what Soda was talking about because Lainey held up a cucumber and began to stroke it while pointing at him.

I felt my face cracking into a smile. Right, Sodapop.

"What was that?" I tried to fain innocence, but that was never my strong suit. Soda started to turn around to see what I was gawking at. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I grabbed his face so he couldn't see the abomination that was my best friend.

"Did you have fun last night?" I whispered seductively. I knew what buttons to press.

"Mmmmhmm." He huskily responded. I tried to ignore the feelings he was invoking in me. But then Lainey held up a baguette while whispering, "Closer?"

I was going to have to kill my best friend.

"Good." I kissed his cheek. "See you around then."

I sashayed away, knowing where his eyes were. Sometimes I can't help but put on a little show.

"Fuck you!" I hissed at Lainey. She happily cackled.

We continued are grocery shopping trip while exchanging the terrible things we have done to one another over the years. But at the end of the day, this is why Elaine and I were so tight. She could take a joke and it never affected us. It was a normal day.

As we were exciting the store, Sodapop and his kid brother were leaving at the same time. They held the door open for us. The Curtis boys had more manners than all the greasers and socs combined.

Soda gave me a sexy smile. "I hope I will see you around." Damn him and that smile.

I tried to act casual. As cool as the cucumber Lainey was holding. I looked him straight in the eyes, "Maybe. If you're lucky."

He gave a small, whispery laugh. "Oh, by the way," he was addressing Elaine, "definitely the baguette." He winked at her and started off towards his truck. I saw his kid brother's eyes widened in surprise.

What a nark.

See, my family dynamic wasn't exactly like most greasers or socs. My parents weren't split up. My dad never walked out on my mom. They never fought, or beat on me. They weren't staying together for the kids or, more importantly, for appearances. I never doubted that they loved one another.

My problem was their lifestyle.

My dad could probably find nice middle class work, if he wanted to. That's the key word. If.

But no. They chose religion. My parents were Christian fanatics.

My dad was a preacher at one of the local churches. They tried to ignore my habits and life, believing that someday God would bring me back to them. I would be a good Christian girl. With her skirt that brushed against her ankles, no makeup and a man's ring on my finger so I could push out a couple of kids.

As if.

Mostly, they would leave me alone as long as I went to church with them on Sundays. The best part of the whole ordeal was when I got to see the faces of all the good girls on that morning. I think it was a mixture of jealous and spite. When I knew they were staring, I gave my butt an extra wiggle so I could hear their scoffs. Their noises were a little louder today. Probably because they knew what I did two nights ago. Or should I say who I did.

I hated how bright it always was when you left the chapel to go to the parking lot. I always left after my dad's service since I never stayed for the Sunday school classes. That was pushing it.

As I began the hike back to my house to get out of this dress that made me look like a nun, a red pick-up truck pulled up next to me.

Soda rolled down his window and chuckled at me.

"Shuddup."

He composed himself. Sort of.

"Wanna do something?" He had a mischievous glimmer to his eyes.

"Not in this." I started to walk off, teasing him.

"What I had in mind didn't involve much clothes." Golly, this boy was to the point. With a face that nice, I guess you don't have to try hard.

I hopped in the truck without hesitation. I am down for a good time.

"Nothing like premarital sex after church."

He smirked as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Like a cigarette after supper." He responded as I scooted closer to him.

As I kissed his neck, I realized that I would need another name for my one-night stand.


End file.
